I like you a lot
by the lights of paris
Summary: Blair Waldorf isn't surprised when Chuck Bass decides to marry some twenty six year old actress with a spiraling rose tattoo on her back, his name underneath. CB. Multi Chapter.


**Title: **I like you a lot.

**Summary: **Blair Waldorf isn't surprised when Chuck Bass decides to marry some twenty six year old actress with a spiraling rose tattoo on her back, his name underneath. CB.

**Authors Note: **This is set in Season Five - as if Blair had never lost the baby, but her and Chuck had never gotten back together ( yes the limo ride _did _happen but she decided she wanted Louis more ] and she marries Louis. This is meant to be funny, _not _angsty but uh, lets see if it comes off like that?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for Marie Fransisca.

* * *

Marie Fransisca's name is widely known through out the world. In America she's a super star sensation, her face plastered across every spare place. She's been nominated twice for an Oscar, four times for an Emmy. She's got an adoring fanbase starting from age six and going to age ninety nine. And typically Blair Waldorf despises her.

Blair Waldorf isn't surprised when Chuck Bass decides to marry some twenty six year old actress with a spiraling rose tattoo on her back, his name underneath. She had expected him to move on and to marry _"the best of the best"_, she always rolls her eyes at that. Since when is being considered a Disney star turned serious whore the best of the best?

She guesses it's really her fault that Chuck decided to marry a tramp, she had thrown his love out into the rain after that limo ride. She had decided not to lose everything she had for a small chance at happiness. Chuck would just end up leaving her with her broken heart lying in the palm of a hand. She sighed and picked up the latest edition of _Hello!_ from off of the coffee table, crinkling her nose in disgust at the picture printed on the first page.

"Marie marries Bass _and _wins an a Golden Globe." She reads out loud, her eyes skimming over the words, over the picture. She sighs, flopping down onto the couch and flicking through the pages until she found page nine, the one about Maria Fransisca and the man she still loved. Her eyes skim over the words, a whole lot of crap about how talented she is and how lucky she claims to be know that she's found "true love". She slams the magazine shut and throws it to the other side of the room in a fit of fury.

Louis comes bounding down the stairs, suitcase in hand. He was back to Monaco, when they got married they had decided to split their time up between Monaco and New York despite the fact that they were ruling Monaco. She glanced over at the tiny toddler waddling down the steps, opening and closing her fists and calling out for Blair. Blair flashed her husband a stiff smile as she swooped her daughter into her arms, placing soft kisses all over her face. She thinks of herself as Daisy Buchanan, but that role had always belonged to a tall blonde. Her daughter's arms wrap around her neck and Blair pulls her in closer, never wanting to let go.

"You're leaving with daddy right?" Louis asks, giving the little girl a questioning look. She wiggles out of her mothers arms and jumps into her fathers. She waves the two of them off feeling like a fifty's housewife - which is something Blair is _not_. It's all fake smiles and polite conversation, flitting through crowds of nameless people and inside jokes that she doesn't understand.

She makes her way back to the couch and lies down, shuts her eyes lightly and tries to find the exact moment everything got so fucked up. She suspects it started around the time Serena came back from boarding school, a brown leather jacket on her arms and tight skinny jeans that showed off her long, long, legs. Her blonde hair falling limply on her back, suitcases in hand as she made her way through Grand Central Station. She suspects it was around the time Serena and Nate slept together, leaving Blair alone in the cold dark. She was all alone, Nate growing distant and Serena no longer around. She threw herself into bossing around her minions, into scheming with a certain dark haired dark eyed dark knight - she freezes, eyes flying open. _That's _when everything got so fucked up, after she had given her virginity to Chuck. Ever since that night she's been thrown into this roller coaster ride that involves tears and heartbreaks and sex and lies and smiles and love and _chuckbass_.

Her hand reaches back out for the magazine, her eyes watering as she reads the three page special about Chuck's new bride. Her hand fumbles for her phone, finding it under a cushion on the couch. This wasn't _her_, she had made the wrong choice and was trapped into a life she didn't want to live. Her thumb hits her speed dial, number one. She holds the phone to her ear, stills her breath as the phone rings, once, twice, three times and then it clicks.

"Hello," A bright _female _voice answers and Blair's heart sinks to the bottom of the ocean. All she can see is darkness, her fingers closing around anything she could find. She struggles to find her voice and the woman asks if anybody is here.

"Yes, Hi. Sorry, is Chuck Bass there?" Blair asks, trying to hide the evident tears in her voice. It cracks and breaks and she shouldn't be the one crying over him, she was the one who left him. She knew he would move on but somewhere in the back of her mind she didn't believe he would, he would always wait for her. Right?

"He's not here right now, can I take a message?" Marie asks, she thinks it's Marie, it sounds like the woman on the silver screen - Serena had forced her to sit down and watch one of her movies - and Blair doesn't know another woman, aside herself in a distant past, that would answer Chuck's phone.

"Yes," She says after a moment, a light smile gracing her lips, "Could you tell him Blair Waldorf called?" And without waiting for an answer she ends the call, shutting her eyes and falling into a deep slumber filled with pretty images of what her heart most desires.

* * *

She's awoken by the harsh ringtone of a phone three hours later, her hand fumbles around for her phone. She finds it and brings it up to her ear without checking the caller ID, a soft small yawn escapes her lips as the person on the other end says hi. She freezes mid way through yawning, she would know that voice _anywhere_.

"Chuck," She breathes, her voice a mix of surprise, relief and pain. He gulps on the other end of the phone, the two of them hadn't spoken to each other since the night Blair chose Louis after she gave him her heart in the limo. She doesn't want to think about his limo and how somebody else will be taking rides in it with him instead.

"Marie said you called for me earlier," Her heart plummets to the deepest and darkest ground known, hearing him even say her name is enough for her to want to curl up and die.

"Yeah. Chuck, I, I was just feeling lonely and I needed a friend. I should go." She mumbles, in some twisted alternate universe she would expect him to come rushing over to her Penthouse and sweep her upstairs and - her thoughts are quickly cut off by the sound of Chuck's voice,

"Blair. Why did you really call?" He asks, his voice harsh. She takes in a deep breath, why did she call him?

"I don't know, Chuck!" She snaps back, she cringes as she hears the own cracks and strains in her voice as she brushes the tears away from her eyes.

"I don't know, okay?" She whispers, she just wants everything to go back to normal. The pain seeps through her voice and it _kills _her to let him see her like this, they weren't together, they weren't even friends. The two of them had become strangers to each other when they used to mean the world to the other, Blair presses the end call button before Chuck can respond. The whole conversation has made her sick, hearing his voice, hearing him _happy _even when he was _mad_.

Her feet take her towards the kitchen, her hands take her to the fridge, her mouth takes her to the cake and her fork lifts piece after piece after piece until the whole cakes gone into her mouth. She slowly walks towards the bathroom, shutting the door tightly behind her but not bothering to lock it, she leans down in front of the toilet and sticks her finger down the back of her throat, she retches until her stomach hurts and until everything she's eaten in the past twenty four hours floats around the bowl, swishing and swirling in a disgusting heap. _"Just like me, _disgusting_, everything has always been my fault." _She lifts her hand up to flush the toilet and along with her vomit, her self-hatred and disgust goes away if only for a few minutes. She realizes that she hasn't let the water from the faucet run - nobody was home anyway, nobody cares, even when they are around they don't care enough to notice. She gets up from a messy heap on the floor and washes her hands, brushes her teeth.

She walks down the stairs, staring at the floor, her body feeling as heavy as lead. She reaches the bottom step just as the elevator dings signalling the arrival of a guest, her eyes shoot forward to meet Chuck's, his _wife _behind him. She swallows back the feeling of distaste and lets a small float across her lips, it doesn't reach her eyes, it _never _reaches her eyes.

"Hello," She greets, her voice light and fluttery, like fingers touching smooth silk and a hand being dipped in honey. Marie lets out a small grin, it's real and Blair can't help but be appalled at the small yellow markings on her teeth, she also notes that the smile is one hundred and twenty five percent real.

"Can I help you?" Blair asks, her voice still maintaining the sweet as sugar quality, Chuck throws her a questioning look - he sees right through her, _even _now but she ignores it.

"Oh, Chuck insisted that I met you! Apparently the two of you are friends? I'm Marie," Blair visibly flinches at the word "friends" and if anybody notices it they don't question it. Blair nods her head enthusiastically like the socialite and host she is, she lightly grasps Marie's tan hand in her own and shakes it gently.

"It's really lovely to meet you, I'm Blair," And she can tell by the look in Marie's eyes that she thinks that this will be the start of a _beautiful _friendship. She couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

**A\N: OK, this will have another chapter - or two. It did turn out more angsty but I like it better, I really like some parts of this, I don't like other parts. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
